


Never Let You Go

by StonedOtaku



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9976889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonedOtaku/pseuds/StonedOtaku
Summary: A one shot songfic to the tune of A Day to Remember's "Have Faith in Me" applied to my favorite pairing, Ichigo and Orihime.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first piece I've written in a very long time so I'm sorry if it sounds rushed or awkward. I hope there are not too many mistakes as my editing is also rusty. That being said, this is a one shot inspired by the song "Have Faith in Me" by A Day to Remember. I hope you enjoy, check out this song as it's beautiful and leave feedback, thank you!

_Have faith in me_  
_Cause there are things that I've seen I don't believe_  
_So cling to what you know and never let go_  
_You should know things aren't always what they seem_

He looked at her, long Auburn hair falling around her body. Swaying with every step she made, he couldn't help the small leap his heart made at the sight of her. 

She had been there with him, through the thick and thin of it all. At his absolute lowest, to actually dieing before her eyes. Becoming overtaken by the one monster he had feared most. And yet, here she was. 

She was so beautiful, so caring, so intuned with herself no matter how weird she might have come across to other people.  
And that's what he loved about her. 

_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_  
_I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it_  
_If you didn't have this chance then I never did_  
_You'll always find me right there, again_

She turned to him, with her big gorgeous hazel eyes. Giving him that smile that could make him a puddle if he didn't catch himself fast enough. 

Giving him a curious glance, she pulled his arm closer to her body. Always so worried about him, he didn't know how to react to it all at first. After the war had ended, he didn't know how he would be able to return to “normal” life. Upon being with her though, there was no worries. 

He squeezed her hand, reassuring her that all was well. That he was still there and always would be. 

_I'm going crazy_  
_Cause there are things in the streets I don't believe_  
_So we'll pretend it's alright (pretend it's alright)_  
_and stay in for the night_  
_Oh what a world_  
_I'll keep you safe here with me (with me)_

Still, that didn't mean all was perfect. Her one true downfall was her compassion for others. It made her oblivious to her surroundings of terrible intentions amongst others. 

He had found himself as her protector. Warding off the unwanted advances of the scum. He gritted his teeth, feeling the usual scowl spread across his face. 

Many days he wish he could just keep her all to himself. Never let her leave the house. 

_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_  
_I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it_  
_If you didn't have this chance then I never did_  
_You'll always find me right there, again_

_I'd never let you go, and I never did_  
_I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it_  
_If you didn't have this chance then I never did_  
_You'll always find me right there, again_

He ran his fingers threw her long hair, tracing them along her jawline as he cupped her cheek in his hand. She shuddered under his touch. 

Looking at him through half lidded eyes, kiss swollen lips slightly parted as her breathing elevated. Heaving her large chest up and down as he met her lips again in a frenzy of a kiss. 

Wanting to just be one with her already, fingers running down her body. Loving as she let out small moans. It was approval and edging him on to continue. 

_They've got me on the outside, looking in_  
_But I can't see at all_  
_With the weight of the world on my shoulders,_  
_They just wanna see me fall_

_They've got me on the outside, looking in_  
_But I can't see at all_  
_With the weight of the world on my shoulders,_  
_They just wanna see me fall_

He remembered how hard it was to get to this point of bliss. Once when their lives were constantly threatened by a new evil. 

How difficult it was to find the resolve to push forward. Hearing her soft, sweet voice in his head.. hearing her cry out for him.. it’s what pushed him to shift the heavy weight he felt building inside of him.

Vowing he'd become better, stronger, more powerful to protect her. He never wanted to see her hurt again, sad again. He hugged her a tad closer, as she slept soundly. 

_Have faith in me_

Words he never had to whisper to her, it was their unspoken bound. He knew in the short silences between them, she felt his conviction. 

_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_  
_I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it_  
_If you didn't have this chance then I never did_  
_You'll always find me right there, again_

_I said I'd never let you go, (Go) and I never did (Did)_  
_I said I'd never let you fall (Fall) and I always meant it (Meant It)_  
_If you didn't have this chance then I never did_  
_You'll always find me right there, again_

She blushed deeply, but he couldn't look away. It didn't matter how long they’d been together now; seeing her gripped with passion and with nothing on in the morning always left her embarrassed. 

Just a little bit, he found it cute. She chuckled softly, fiddling with the blanket tangled around her body. He couldn't believe how lax she made him. 

Lifting her chin up to look at him, he felt the familiar sensation of ease flow over him. 

_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_  
_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_  
_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_  
_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_

 

He knew the moment he uttered those words to her, that was to be the start of his new life. Remembering how taken aback she had been at first. 

He smiled gently at her, she was the only one who could make him feel this way. He was sure of that. She fidgeted around the sofa before settling into a comfy spot next to him. 

He was going to do everything in his power to stay by her side, he was never going to let her go, not again.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, sorry if there's mistakes or if it seems rushed. I stopped writting 3 years ago, this is my first piece since then. Still trying to figure the best way to format everything as well since this is my first time posting to this website. Hope it didn't look too bad, thank you again!


End file.
